A Spark In The Dark
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von 'Learn to be Lonely'
1. Hoffnung

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von Phantom gehören mir leider nicht...

Die Fortsetzung von 'Learn to be Lonely'

A Spark In The Dark

**1. Hoffnung**

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich am Boden kniete. Irgendwann jedoch schob sich ein Gedanke in mein Bewusstsein. Etwas war seltsam gewesen, etwas hatte nicht gestimmt.

Ja! Das war es!

Ich stand auf und eilte in das Zimmer, das einst das meine gewesen war. Da! Auf dem Bett!

Inmitten des Bettes lag eine einzelne vertrocknete, rote Rose die mit einem schwarzen Seidenband geschmückt war. Ich trat näher heran. Die Rose lag auf etwas, auf einem Brief! Mit zitternden Händen hob ich die Rose hoch und entfernte den Brief der darunter lag. Vorsichtig öffnete ich ihn und las die leicht verblassten Worte:

_Christine._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob Du diesen Brief je lesen wirst und_

_doch muss ich ihn schreiben._

_Ich liebe Dich, Christine, und ich will nur, dass Du_

_glücklich bist. Doch ich kann nicht hier bleiben, wo_

_Ich Dir so nahe und zugleich so fern bin, die Qual ist __zu groß._

_Falls Du mich jedoch einmal suchen solltest, wird Dir_

_Dein Vater sagen, wo Du mich finden kannst._

_Erik._

Er lebte noch!

Mir wurde schwindelig vor Glück und ich sank langsam zu Boden, den Brief fest an meine Brust gepresst.

Erik war am Leben! Und er liebte mich! Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen.

Nach einiger Zeit konnte ich wieder klar denken und sah mir den Brief genauer an. „Wird Dir Dein Vater sagen, wo Du mich finden kannst" Was meinte er nur damit? Wie konnte mein Vater mir irgendetwas sagen? Er war doch schon seit Jahren tot.

Dann kam es mir mit einmal. Er war tot... er lag in einem Grab auf dem Friedhof, ein relativ großes Grab, in dem man leicht etwas verstecken konnte, einen Brief zum Beispiel.

Das musste es sein! Erik musst einen Brief im Grab meines Vaters versteckt haben, in dem stand, wo ich ihn finden würde! Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Ich würde ihn wiedersehen!

Ich faltete den Brief vorsichtig zusammen und verbarg ihn in meinem Kleid, über meinem Herzen. Nun musste ich nur noch irgendwie zum Friedhof kommen. Was gar nicht so leicht sein würde, da es spät nachts, wenn nicht sogar schon früher Morgen war. Hier unten war es schwierig die genaue Zeit zu bestimmen.

Ich stand auf und klopfte den Staub aus meinem Gewand. Vorsichtig machte ich mich auf den Weg nach oben. Es war höchste Zeit, meine Lampe war bereits sehr schwach.

Ich stolperte durch die geheimen Wege in den Untergeschossen der Oper. Nach, wie es mir schien, ewiger Zeit erreichte ich endlich den Ausgang in der Rue Scribe. Gerade rechtzeitig, meine Lampe ging in dem Moment aus, als ich vorsichtig nach draußen sah. Es war bereits später Vormittag. Ich war länger unten gewesen als ich es vorgehabt hatte. Raoul musste bestimmt schon nach mir suchen!

Leise schloss ich die Tür wieder. Nein, am hellen Tag würde ich mich nicht nach draußen wagen, das war zu gefährlich. Also setzte ich mich mit dem Rücken an die Wand um den Einbruch der Nacht zu erwarten. Obwohl es unbequem war, schlief ich irgendwann ein. Die letzte Nacht war anstrengend gewesen.

Als ich aufwachte, war es bereits später Nachmittag. Ungeduldig wartete ich darauf, dass die Sonne unterging. Endlich! Ich zog meinen Mantel tief ins Gesicht und trat auf die Straße hinaus. Die wenigen Menschen die noch unterwegs waren, beachteten mich gar nicht.

Ich eilte durch die Pariser Straßen, in Richtung Friedhof.

Es war bereits stockdunkel als ich endlich das Friedhofstor erreichte. So leise wie möglich öffnete ich das schmiedeeiserne Tor und schlüpfte hinein. Ich nahm mir eines der vielen Grablichter und machte mich auf den Weg zum Grab meines Vaters.

Es war unheimlich hier auf dem nächtlichen Friedhof zwischen den einsamen Gräbern. Doch ich hatte mein Ziel fest vor den Augen – ich musste unbedingt das Grab meines Vaters erreichen.

Dort! Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte. Endlich! Ich stand vor dem kleinen Mausoleum, das die letzte Ruhestätte meines Vaters war. Ich tastete über den oberen Rand und fand dort auch den Schlüssel für das eiserne Gitter. Mit zitternden Händen sperrte ich das Schloss auf und betrat das Innere des Grabes. Ich zog das Gitter hinter mir zu und schritt die wenigen Treppenstufen hinunter.

Nun befand ich mich direkt neben dem steinernen Sarg in dem mein Vater lag. Wo konnte Erik nur den Brief versteckt haben? Er würde ihn doch nicht IN den Sarg legen? Oder doch? Ich sah mich suchend in der kleinen Gruft um. Viele Möglichkeiten, einen Brief zu verstecken, gab es nicht.

Nach kurzem Suchen fand ich ihn endlich: zwischen dem Sockel auf dem der Sarg stand und der Wand war ein kleiner Spalt. Dort sah ich etwas und nach einigen Versuchen konnte ich es auch herausziehen. Es war tatsächlich ein Briefkuvert. Ich hatte ihn gefunden!


	2. Entscheidung

**2. Entscheidung**

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete ich den Brief. Auf einmal fiel etwas heraus. Ich konnte es gerade noch auffangen. Es war ein Ring.

Genauer gesagt, es war der Ring, den ich Erik vor fünf Jahren zurückgegeben hatte. Ich musste ein Schluchzen ersticken als ich ihn nun wieder sah. Durfte ich es wagen?

Doch warum hatte Erik ihn sonst hier gelassen? Entschlossen steckte ich ihn mir an den Finger.

Mir liefen die Tränen die Wange hinunter als ich so auf den Ring an meinem Finger sah. Erik...

Der Brief! Ich wischte die Tränen weg und öffnete ihn vorsichtig. Voller Hoffnung begann ich zu lesen:

Christine.

Wenn Du mich finden willst, dann gehe nach Schottland,

nach Fort William. Begib Dich dort in das Gasthaus „Devil's

Inn". Sage dem Besitzer (Mr. Alasdair Iain MacKenzie),

dass Du eine Botschaft für Erik hast. Gib ihm den Ring

und warte in dem Gasthaus. Doch bedenke – wenn Du

erst den ersten Schritt gemacht hast, gibt es kein Zurück mehr.

Erik.

Schottland? Ich schluckte. Das war weit weg. Doch ich hatte meine Entscheidung bereits in dem Moment getroffen, als ich an Raoul vorbei lief um das Changy Anwesen fluchtartig zu verlassen. Es gab für mich schon lange kein Zurück mehr.

Doch heute Nacht würde ich nichts mehr tun können. Also beschloss ich, die Nacht in dem Mausoleum meines Vaters zu verbringen. Ich hüllte mich eng in meinen Mantel ein und lehnte mich in einer Ecke an die Wand, Eriks Brief fest umklammert. Trotz meiner unbequemen Lage schlief ich schnell ein.

In meinen Träumen war ich von leiser Musik umgeben. Jemand den ich nicht sehen konnte, spielte auf einer Geige.

Als ich wieder aufwachte graute bereits der Morgen. Ich war total steif und durchgefroren. Im ersten Moment wusste ich gar nicht, wie ich hier hergekommen war, doch dann viel mir alles wieder ein. Erik!

Ich presste den Brief an meine Brust. Schottland! Wie sollte ich nur dahin kommen? Ich hatte bei meiner überstürzten Flucht vor Raoul nichts mitgenommen, außer den Kleidern die ich auf dem Leib trug und den Mantel den ich mir noch schnell umgeworfen hatte.

Doch nein! Das stimmte nicht ganz. Meine Hand fuhr an meinen Hals an dem sich eine Perlenkette befand. Die Kette hatte mir Raoul in den Flitterwochen geschenkt, als wir noch glücklich miteinander waren...

Doch diese Zeiten waren längst vorbei. Mein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich. Ich würde die Kette verkaufen, um die Reise zu bezahlen.

Langsam rappelte ich mich auf und kroch aus dem Mausoleum heraus. Nachdem ich das Eisengitter wieder hinter mir geschlossen hatte, hüllte ich mich in meinen Mantel und schritt in Richtung Friedhofstor.

Wahllos wanderte ich durch Paris, auf der Suche nach einem Schmuckgeschäft. Ich musste die Kette verkaufen, und doch traute ich mich kaum ein Geschäft zu betreten, aus Angst, dass mich jemand erkennen könnte.

Schließlich fand ich einen kleinen Laden, der nicht so aussah, als ob Raoul ihn je betreten würde. Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und trat ein.

„Komme gleich!" rief eine männliche Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens.

Kurz darauf kam der Besitzer der Stimme hervor. Er war um die 50, hatte lockige graue Haare und eine rundliche Frisur. Er sah eigentlich ganz vertrauenswürdig aus.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen dienen, Mademoiselle?"

Also hielt er mich für unverheiratet, oder wollte nur höflich sein. Mir war beides recht.

„Ich möchte diese Kette verkaufen," sagte ich und holte sie hervor.

Der Juwelier besah sich das Schmuckstück.

„Das ist ein wertvolles Stück, Mademoiselle!" rief er erstaunt aus. „Wo habt Ihr das her?"

Jetzt galt es zu improvisieren.

„Es ist ein Erbstück."

„Mm."

Er betrachtete die Kette weiterhin eingehend.

„Eigentlich eine Schande ein solches Erbstück zu verkaufen. Braucht Ihr das Geld wirklich so dringend?"

Ich nickte. Hoffentlich machte er keine Schwierigkeiten!

Doch er schien nicht weiter darüber zu grübeln und nannte mir einen Preis, der weit unter dem eigentlichen Wert der Kette lag, jedoch mehr war, als ich mir erhofft hatte. Es war genug Geld, um damit bis nach Schottland zu kommen. Also stimmte ich schnell zu, unter der Bedingung, dass ich die Summe sogleich und in bar erhalten würde.

Wenn ihn meine Forderung wunderte, so sagte er nichts weiter, er war wahrscheinlich zu glücklich darüber, das Schmuckstück so weit unter seinem Wert zu bekommen.

Kurze Zeit später verlies ich den Laden und schlug einen Weg in Richtung Norden ein. Ich musste so schnell wie möglich nach Calais!


	3. Unterwegs

**3. Unterwegs**

Ich hatte Paris bereits hinter mir gelassen. Die Kutsche in der ich mich befand, war übervoll, aber es war die erste gewesen, die nach Calais fuhr und ich wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Ich hatte schließlich bereits fünf Jahre verloren.  
Ich hüllte mich in meinen Mantel und sah aus dem Fenster. Die anderen Passagiere hatten anfangs versucht, eine Unterhaltung mit mir anzufangen, doch mir war nicht nach Reden zumute. Ich starrte nur aus dem Fenster und wünschte, die Kutsche möge schneller fahren.  
Je schneller ich in Calais war, desto schneller würde ich ein Schiff nach Schottland erreichen und desto eher wäre ich in Fort William. Desto eher würde ich Erik wiedersehen.  
Wenn er tatsächlich da war. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er vielleicht gar nicht mehr dort war, überkam mich die Panik. Was sollte ich dann tun? Ich hatte alle Brücken hinter mir niedergebrannt, ich konnte nicht mehr zurück. Er musste einfach da sein, er musste!  
Ich zwang mich daran, an etwas anderes zu denken.  
Doch was war, wenn ich ihn wiedersehen würde? Wie würde er reagieren, wenn ich nach fünf Jahren plötzlich auftauchte? Würde er mich überhaupt noch haben wollen? Liebte er mich noch? Ich konnte es nur hoffen. Denn wenn nicht, dann wusste ich nicht, wohin. Ich konnte es ihn nicht einmal übel nehmen, wenn er ich wegschicken würde. Nicht nach allem was ich ihm angetan hatte.  
Ich hatte ihn sein Herz gebrochen und auf seinen Gefühlen herumgetrampelt. Ich war damals einfach gegangen, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden. Ich seufzte. Wie hatte ich nur so gefühllos sein können? Und ich hatte ihn als Monster bezeichnet. Dabei war ich das viel größere Monster gewesen!  
Ich konnte mich ihm nur zu Füßen werfen und hoffen, dass er mir verzieh. Vielleicht konnte ich mein Verhalten von damals ja wieder gutmachen? Ich würde alles tun, damit er mich nicht wieder wegschickte.

Einige Tage später war ich endlich in Calais angekommen. Es war mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Doch nun war ich hier und stand am Hafen und hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ich als nächstes gehen sollte.  
Ich lief eine Weile ziellos umher und hielt dann einen Matrosen an, der mir den Weg zu dem Gebäude wies, in dem ich die Überfahrt buchen konnte.  
Ich betrat das Gebäude und ging auf den Schalter zu. Ich hatte meine Haare unter einem grauen Tuch verborgen, dass ich mir vor meiner Abreise in Paris noch gekauft hatte. Ich hatte bei der Gelegenheit auch mein Kleid ausgetauscht. Ich wollte keinerlei Risiko eingehen, nicht dass mich Raoul doch noch irgendwie fand.  
„Guten Tag. Ich hätte gerne einen Platz auf dem nächsten Schiff, dass nach Schottland fährt."  
„Nach Schottland? Da haben sie aber Glück, die Ocean Blue legt heute Abend ab, sie fährt nach Glasgow. Danach hätten sie eine Woche warten müssen. Wollen sie eine Einzelkabine?" fragte mich die ältere Frau am Schalter.  
Ich entschied mich dann doch für einen Platz in einer billigeren Gemeinschaftskabine. So blieb mir noch ein wenig Geld übrig, um von Glasgow nach Fort William zu kommen.

Ich begab mich zur Ocean Blue und suchte meine Kabine, die ich mir mit drei anderen Frauen teilen würde. Nachdem ich sie gefunden hatte, versuchte ich mir den Weg zu merken und ging wieder an Deck, ich wollte den schönen Herbsttag noch ein wenig genießen, solange ich noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.  
Ich stand an der Reling und blickte über das Meer in Richtung Norden. In Richtung Schottland. In Richtung Erik.  
Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn er mich wiedersah? Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er mir irgendwann einmal verzeihen konnte.  
„Was macht eine so schöne Frau wie Ihr hier ganz allein?" fragte mich plötzlich jemand neben mir.  
Erschrocken drehte ich mich um.  
„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken," sagte der Mann neben mir lächelnd.  
„Ist schon gut, ich war mit den Gedanken woanders."  
Er war einen Kopf größer als ich und hatte kurze blonden Locken und lächelte, als er sich mir vorstellte.  
„Aber ich vergesse ganz meine Manieren. Ich bin Gaston Leroux."  
Ich gab ihm den Namen, den ich auch schon verwendet hatte, um die Passage zu buchen.  
„Meg Giry."  
‚Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich deinen Namen verwende, liebe Meg,' dachte ich bei mir.  
„Ihr habt mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet: Was macht eine so schöne Frau wie Ihr hier ganz allein?"  
„Ich schaue mir das Meer an und warte darauf, dass wir ablegen," sagte ich.  
Er lachte.  
„Touche!"  
Er hatte irgendetwas an sich, dass mich irritierte. Ich fühlte mich unwohl, wie er so neben mir stand, mit seiner gekünstelten Art. Einst wäre ich auf das alles hereingefallen und hätte ihn nett gefunden, doch durch die Ehe mit Raoul hatte ich gelernt so etwas zu durchschauen. Ich wand meinen Blick wieder dem Meer zu.  
„Was macht Euch so traurig?"  
Er lies wirklich nicht los.  
„Das geht Euch wohl kaum etwas an, Monsieur Leroux."  
Mit diesen Worten lies ich ihn stehen und begab mich auf die anderen Seite des Schiffes.

Endlich legten wir ab. Ich stand an Bord und sah zu, wie das Ufer langsam am Horizont verschwand. Jetzt gab es also wirklich kein Zurück mehr, ich war auf einem Schiff in Richtung Schottland unterwegs und hatte alles hinter mir gelassen.  
Heute begab ich mich früh in meine Kabine und legte mich hin, doch ich konnte lange nicht einschlafen. Ich wälzte mich immer wieder hin und her, doch meine Gedanken kamen einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als ich endlich einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen schlief ich lange und wachte ausgeruht auf. Zum ersten Mal seit langen. Es ging mir gleich wieder etwas besser. Egal, wie schlimm die Lage war, alles sah besser aus, wenn man ausgeschlafen war.  
Ich verbrachte den ganzen Tag an Deck und sah auf das Meer hinaus. Die anderen Passagiere schienen zu spüren, dass ich lieber alleine sein wollte und ließen mich in Ruhe mit meinen Gedanken. Diese kreisten immer wieder um nur eine Frage: Wie würde Erik reagieren, wenn ich ihn wiedersah? Was würdegeschehen?  
Doch so sehr ich auch darüber nachdachte, ich bekam keine Antwort. Es nutzte nichts. Ich würde abwarten müssen.

Die Überfahrt verlief recht ereignislos, wenn man davon absah, dass ich Monsieur Leroux noch einige Male wiedersah. Beim letzten Mal hatte ich ihn unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass ich seine Gesellschaft nicht schätzte.  
Und nun war es endlich soweit: wir waren in Glasgow angekommen.


	4. Schottland

**4. Schottland**

Ich stand an der Reling und blickte auf die Stadt die vor mir lag: Glasgow.  
Ich hatte es geschafft, ich war endlich in Schottland! Nun musste ich nur noch nach Fort William kommen.  
Ich ging von Bord, ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück zu werfen. Gepäck hatte ich ja keins. Der Wind blies das Tuch das meine Haare bedeckte davon und ich versuchte es zu fangen, doch jemand anderes war mir bereits zuvor gekommen. Mr Leroux.  
„Guten Tag, Mademoiselle Giry. Ich glaube, Ihr habt Euer Tuch verloren."  
Ich nahm das Tuch entgegen und nickte ihm leicht zu.  
„Danke."  
Ich wollte gerade weiter gehen, als er mich aufhielt.  
„Wohin soll es denn weiter gehen? Wenn Ihr wollte, könnte ich Euch ein ganz zauberhaftes Hotel hier in der Nähe empfehlen."  
„Nein danke. Ich werde erwartet," antwortete ich ziemlich kalt. „Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte."  
Mit diesen Worten lies ich ihn stehen und verlies so schnell es ging den Hafen. Ich sah mich nicht um, deshalb bemerkte ich auch nicht, wie mir Monsieur Leroux mit einem seltsamen, gedankenverlorenen Gesichtsausdruck hinterher sah.

Nach einigem Suchen hatte ich eine Kutsche gefunden, die in Richtung Fort William fuhr. Nun zahlte es sich endlich aus, dass ich auch Englische Bücher gelesen hatte! So konnte ich mich wenigstens einigermaßen verständigen.

Kurze Zeit später saß ich in der Kutsche und verlies Glasgow in Richtung Norden.  
Die Landschaft in den Highlands war wunderschön, doch ich konnte sie nicht genießen. Ich musste die ganze Zeit an Erik denken und daran was wohl geschehen würde, sobald ich ihn wiedersehen würde.  
Meine Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder im Kreis.  
‚Wie würde er reagieren? Was würde nur geschehen? Wie würde es weitergehen? Liebte er mich noch? Würde er mir jemals verzeihen können? Würde er mich wieder wegschicken?'  
Doch so sehr ich mir auch den Kopf zerbrach, ich kam auf keine Antwort. Ich würde einfach abwarten müssen.

Am fünften Tag meiner Reise durch die Highlands erreichte ich endlich Fort William. Es war bereits später Nachmittag. Ich verlies die Kutsche und sah mich um.  
Es war ein relativ warmer Tag und die Sonne war bereits hinter den Bergen verschwunden. Ich wandte mich an den Fahrer der Kutsche.  
„Please, Monsieur. Could you show me the way to the Devil's Inn?" 1   
Er lächelte freundlich und wies die Straße hinunter.  
"Aye, lass. That I can. Ye just follo' that road there an' turn left after tha' red house. An' then it's just a wee way doon the road, on yer right side." 2  
Ich lächelte dankbar.  
„Thank you very much, Monsieur." 3  
"Always glad t' help a bonnie lassie, Miss." 4  
Er hob seine Hand kurz zum Gruß und kümmerte sich wieder um seine Kutsche. Nun wusste ich also wohin.

Ich atmete tief durch und ging langsam die Straße hinunter. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich tat, wurde ich nervöser. Es war soweit: In wenigen Minuten würde ich das Gasthaus betreten und dem Besitzer die Nachricht für Erik übergeben. Dann würde ich ihn endlich wiedersehen. Nach fünf langen Jahren.  
Wie würde er reagieren?  
Nun war ich an dem roten Haus angekommen. Ich atmete tief durch und bog nach links ab. Da! Ich konnte das Schild des Gasthauses bereits erkennen. Ein schwarzer tanzender Teufel auf rotem Hintergrund, darunter die Worte „Devil's Inn".  
Nun stand ich davor. Ich zögerte einen Moment, doch dann nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und trat ein.

Es war dunkel im Inneren und meine Augen brauchten erst mal eine Zeitlang sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen.  
Langsam ging ich auf die Tresen zu. Ein älterer Mann stand dahinter. Er war mindestens 50 und hatte graue Haare, die einst wohl rot waren. Sein Gesicht wurde zur Hälfte durch einen leicht orangen Vollbart bedeckt und seine Augen funkelten freundlich, als er mich anlächelte. Er wirkte sehr nett, was es mir leichter machte, ihn nun anzusprechen.  
„Good evening, Monsieur. Are you Mr Alasdair Iain MacKenzie?" 5  
Er nickte.  
"I have a message for Erik." 6  
"For Erik?" fragte er erstaunt. 7  
Der Name schien ihm etwas zu sagen, also zog ich den Ring von meinem Finger und gab ihn ihm.  
„This is for Erik. I was told to give it to you and wait here for him." 8  
"Of course, Miss… Christine." 9  
Der Klang meines Namens schockte mich ein wenig, doch dadurch wusste ich nun mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, dass ich hier richtig war.  
„Jenny! Come ‚ere!" rief er plötzlich. 10  
Ein junges Dienstmädchen erschien und wartete auf nähere Anweisungen.  
„Jenny here will show ye to yer room, Miss Christine." 11  
Ich bedankte mich bei Monsieur MacKenzie und folgte dem jungen Mädchen.  
„Have ye no luggage, Miss?" fragte sie mich, als ich ihr die Treppe hinauf folgte. 12  
„No, nothing." 13

---

1 Bitte, Monsieur. Können Sie mir den Weg zur Devil's Inn zeigen?  
2 Ja, Mädchen. Das kann ich. Sie folgen nur dieser Straße hier und biegen nach dem roten Haus da links ab. Und dann ist es nur noch ein kleines Stück die Straße hinunter, auf der rechten Seite.  
3 Vielen Dank, Monsieur.  
4 Einem hübschen Mädchen helfe ich immer gern, Miss.  
5 Guten Abend, Monsieur. Sind Sie Mr Alasdair Iain MacKenzie?  
6 Ich habe eine Nachricht für Erik.  
7 Für Erik?  
8 Der ist für Erik. Man sagte mir, ich solle ihn Euch geben und hier auf ihn warten.  
9 Natürlich, Miss... Christine.  
10 Jenny! Komm her!  
11 Jenny wird Sie auf Ihr Zimmer bringen, Miss Christine.  
12 Haben Sie denn kein Gepäck, Miss?  
13 Nein, nichts.


	5. Wiedersehen

**5. Wiedersehen**

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und lies mich auf mein Bett fallen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und doch war ich kein bisschen müde. Ich war innerlich zu sehr aufgewühlt, als dass ich hätte schlafen können.  
Ich war hier! In Schottland, in Fort William. In dem Gasthaus, das Erik in seinem Brief nannte. Soeben hatte ich dem Besitzer meine Nachricht übergeben, zusammen mit dem Ring. Nun konnte ich nur noch warten.

Ich lag auf meinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Es war bereits dunkel draußen und doch konnte ich nicht schlafen.  
Plötzlich hörte ich eine leise, samtige Stimme, die von überall her zu kommen schien.

"_Wandering child… __  
__So lost… so helpless… __  
__Alone in a strange land…_"

Erik! Obwohl ich ihn nicht sehen konnte, wusste ich, dass er da war. Ich setzte mich auf und begann mit zitternder Stimme zu singen:

"_Angel of Music..._  
_I denied you!_  
_Turning from true beauty!_"

Zuerst erklang seine Stimme neben meinem linken Ohr und wanderte dann langsam zu meinem rechten Ohr. Seine Antwort brach mir fast das Herz.

"_Angel of Music…_  
_You betrayed me… _  
_I gave you my heart blindy…_"

Mit wackeligen Beinen stand ich langsam auf und blickte mich in dem dunklen Zimmer um.

"_Angel of Music!_  
_Do not shun me!_  
_Come to me, sweet Angel!_", sang ich als Antwort.

Eriks Stimme schien von überall im Zimmer gleichzeitig zu kommen und hallte von den Wänden wieder:

"_Angel of Music…_  
_Have you returned_  
_Or is this some mockery?_"

Wie konnte er so etwas fragen? Ich schluchzte leise auf und als ich ihm erneut antwortete brach meine Stimme.

"_Angel of Music!_  
_Hide no longer!_  
_Grant to me your glory!_"

Mit den letzten Worten war ich in der Mitte des Zimmers zu Boden gesunken. Die Stille wurde nur von meinen erstickten Schluchzern unterbrochen. Was wäre, wenn er nun wieder gehen würde?  
„Christine..."  
Ich sah auf und da stand er vor mir. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, sogar sein Hemd und seine Maske waren schwarz. Seine Hände wurden von schwarzen Handschuhen bedeckt.  
„Erik..." flüsterte ich unter Tränen.  
Er stand eine Zeitlang unbeweglich da, ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Doch dann hielt er mir seine Hand entgegen.  
„Weine nicht, mein Engel."  
Meine Hand zitterte als ich die seine ergriff und mir von ihm auf die Beine helfen lies. Nun stand ich direkt vor ihm. Ich hielt meinen Kopf gesenkt, da ich es nicht wagte ihn anzusehen. Eine kühle Hand legte sich unter mein Kinn und hob meinen Kopf sanft an.  
Die Qual und Liebe die ich in seinen Augen sah, brach mir das Herz.  
„Engel!" rief ich geqäult. „Es tut mir so Leid!"  
Ich sank verzweifelt vor ihm auf die Knie und ergriff seine Hand.  
„Kannst du mir je verzeihen?"

A/N: Ja, ich weiß, der Cliffhanger is gemein. g Ich versprech, dass das nächsten Kap bald kommen wird! hinter Erik in Deckung geh


	6. Versöhnung

**6. Versöhnung?**

Ich sank verzweifelt vor ihm auf die Knie und ergriff seine Hand.

„Kannst du mir je verzeihen?"

Schweigend zog Erik mich wieder hoch und wandte sich in Richtung Tür.

„Komm."

Schweigend folgte ich Erik, der das Gasthaus verlies und zu einem großen schwarzen Pferd ging, das am Straßenrand auf ihn wartete. Ebenso schweigend half er mir hinauf und stieg dann selbst auf.

Auf einen leisen Befehl von ihm hin ritten wir in dir Nacht hinein.

Ich hielt mich an der Mähne fest, um nicht herunter zu fallen. Zuerst saß ich ganz steif, aus Angst etwas falsch zu machen, doch dann wagte ich es, mich vorsichtig an Erik zu lehnen.

Immer weiter ging es durch die nächtlichen Highlands und langsam machte sich bei mir die Anstrengung des vergangenen Tages bemerkbar und ich schlief ein.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, schien mir die Sonne ins Gesicht. Ich lag in einem großen, bequemen Bett in einem kleinen und spärlich eingerichtetem Zimmer. Überrascht stand ich auf und bemerkte, dass ich noch immer mein Kleid trug. Nur meine Schuhe hatte man mir ausgezogen.

Erik!

Jetzt fiel mir alles wieder ein! Ich musste in Eriks Haus sein!

Schnell schlüpfte ich in meine Schuhe und zupfte mein Kleid zurecht. Ich öffnete die Tür und trat aus meinem Zimmer hinaus auf einen schmalen Gang. Ich blickte den Gang entlang, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Zu meiner Rechten endete der Gang nach wenigen Metern in einer Wand, also wandte ich mich nach links. Der Boden war von einem dicken Teppich bedeckt und verschluckte alle Geräusche die meine Füße normalerweise gemacht hätten.

Wo war ich hier? War dies Eriks Haus?

Ich kam an eine Treppe aus dunklem Holz, die nach unten führte und schritt nach kurzem Zögern die Stufen hinunter. Unten angekommen befand ich mich in einer Art Eingangshalle. Ich sah mich suchend um und wollte gerade nach Erik rufen, da trat er auch schon rechts von aus den Schatten.

„Du musst hungrig sein.", sagte er ohne irgendeine Begrüßung. „Komm."

Er führte mich in eine kleine Küche in der ein kleiner Esstisch stand. Auf diesem war ein Frühstück für eine Person ausgelegt.

„Isst du nicht mit mir?" fragte ich Erik, der bereits wieder gehen wollte.

Er blieb noch einmal an der Tür stehen und drehte sich kurz zu mir um.

„Ich habe bereits gegessen."

Mit diesen Worten verlies er den Raum und lies mich alleine zurück.

Eriks kühler Tonfall lies meine Hoffnung wieder schwinden und auf einmal war ich gar nicht mehr so hungrig. Ich wusste jedoch, dass ich besser etwas essen sollte, also nahm ich Platz und begann mir ein Brot zu streichen.

Nachdem ich gefrühstückt hatte, macht ich mich wieder auf die Suche nach Erik. Ich fand ihn in seiner Bibliothek und blieb etwas unschlüssig in der Tür stehen.

„Komm herein."

„Erik..."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. So lange hatte ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, und jetzt, da er endlich da war... Ich blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Warum bist du gekommen?" fragte er mich mit belegter Stimme.

Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch ich bekam keinen Ton hervor.

„Du hast mir einmal das Herz gebrochen, Christine. Ein zweites mal würde ich das nicht überstehen."

„Es tut mir leid, Erik." Sagte ich leise und ergriff seine Hand. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich habe einen riesengroßen Fehler gemacht. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht einmal im Ansatz wieder gutmachen kann, aber bitte, lass es mich wenigstens versuchen."

Erik sah mich eine Zeitlang mit unleserlichem Blick an. Mein Herz sank, als er mir keine Antwort gab und ich drehte mich traurig um, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

Nachdem ich die ersten Schritte in Richtung Tür getan hatte, ergriff Erik jedoch plötzlich meinen Oberarm und hielt mich zurück.

„Christine..."

Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm und konnte seine ganze Qual und seine Liebe in seinen grünen Augen sehen. Auf einmal zog er mich an sich und schlang seine Arme um mich. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Brust und schmiegte mich an ihn.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir so dagestanden waren, als Erik mich schließlich wieder losließ. Sachte strich er mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich, Christine", flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Erik."

Doch plötzlich wurde sein Blick kalt, er stieß mich von sich und riss sich die weiße Maske ab, die bis jetzt sein ganzes Gesicht bedeckt hatte.

„Kannst du das jetzt auch noch sagen?"

Diesmal zuckte ich nicht zurück. Sein Gesicht hatte längst allen Schrecken verloren. Ich lächelte leicht und hob meine Hand. Als ich sein verunstaltetes Gesicht sacht berührte, zuckte er zusammen, als ob er einen Schlag erwartet hätte.

„Ich liebe dich, Erik." Sagte ich mit fester Stimme und erhob mich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn zu küssen.


	7. Komplikationen

**7. Komplikationen**

Ich war jetzt seit zwei Wochen bei Erik in Schottland. Seit jenem Kuss hatte er sich wieder etwas distanziert, aber im Lauf der Zeit waren wir uns wieder etwas näher gekommen.

Er hatte mir in Fort William einige Kleider und andere Dinge gekauft, da ich ja kein Gepäck dabei gehabt hatte.

Tagsüber schloss er sich oft in seinem Zimmer ein und komponierte, was mir genügend Zeit gab das Haus und die nähere Umgebung zu erkunden. Es war einfach wunderschön hier. Aber am liebsten waren mir die gemeinsamen langen Abende. Wie saßen gemeinsam vor dem Kamin und manchmal erzählte Erik mir eine Geschichte, so wie er dass vor so langer Zeit in der Oper getan hatte.

Am ersten Abend hatte ich ihm erzählt, was in den vergangenen fünf Jahren passiert war, die gekürzte Version natürlich. Als ich Erik jedoch erzählte, dass Raoul mich geschlagen hatte, würde er furchtbar wütend.

„Wie kann er es wagen!" rief er empört. „Dafür sollte ich ihn..."

„Nein." Sagte ich leise und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Es ist nicht mehr wichtig. Ich habe ihn verlassen, er ist weit weg und wird uns nie mehr etwas antun können."

Nach einiger Zeit nickte er, wenn auch ein wenig wiederwillig, und setzte sich wieder hin.

Eines Abends erhielt Erik eine Nachricht von Mr. MacKenzie, dem Besitzer von Devil's Inn. Ich konnte an seiner Haltung sehen, dass es sich anscheinend um keine gute Nachricht handelte. Er sah auf und fragte:

„Hast du unterwegs einen gewissen Gaston Leroux getroffen?"

„Ja, auf dem Schiff," antwortete ich überrascht. „Warum?"

„Weil er sich in Fort William nach dir erkundigt hat. Wie konntest du ihm nur deinen richtigen Namen geben?"

„Was... aber... das habe ich doch gar nicht! Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich Meg Giry heiße!" verteidigte ich mich.

Erik überlegte eine Zeitlang.

„Hier ist irgendetwas faul. Er hat nach einer Christine Dáae gefragt. Woher kennt er deinen Namen?"

Ich schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe nur ein paar Worte mit ihm gewechselt. Er war mit etwas zu aufdringlich und ich habe versucht ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder loszuwerden."

„Ich werde ihm einen kleinen Besuch abstatten," entschied Erik. „Er ist in der Devil's Inn abgestiegen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und wollte gehen, doch ich hielt ihn zurück.

„Erik! Ich werde mit dir kommen."

„Nein."

Doch so leicht gab ich nicht auf.

„Bitte Erik. Ich werde dich nicht behindern, ich verspreche es. Aber bitte nimm mich mit."

Er sah mich einen Moment lang unentschlossen an, dann gab er nach.

„In Ordnung. Aber du wirst tun was ich dir sage, auch wenn es dir vielleicht nicht gefallen wird."

Ich nickte.

„Ja."

„Gut. Dann zieh dir einen dunklen Mantel über, wir werden sofort losreiten."

Erik nahm mich wieder vor sich aufs Pferd und wir ritten nach Fort William. Dort angekommen betraten wir das Gasthaus durch die Hintertür. Erik bedeutete mir, hinter ihm zu bleiben und schlich vorsichtig die Treppe hinauf.

Im ersten Stock schritt er so zielsicher auf eines der Zimmer zu, dass ich vermutete, dass er die Nummer bereits aus dem Brief erfahren hatte. Bevor er die Tür vorsichtig öffnete horche er kurz daran, um sicher zustellen, dass sich Mr. Leroux auch alleine in seinem Zimmer befand.

Geräuschlos verschwand er im Zimmer. Ich blieb unschlüssig davor stehen, nicht sicher, ob ich ihm folgen sollte, oder doch lieber warten. Bevor ich mich entscheiden konnte, war Erik auch schon wieder aus dem Zimmer raus und zog ich schnell hinein.

Gaston Leroux war an einen Stuhl gefesselt in der Mitte des Zimmers. Ich sah Erik überrascht an. Wie hatte er das so schnell geschafft?

Die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss und Erik entfernte den Knebel, der den anderen bisher am Sprechen gehindert hatte.

„Was soll das? Ihr brecht in mein Zimmer ein..." Gaston brach abrupt ab, als ich aus dem Schatten heraus trat. „Ihr!"

„Ja, ‚sie'", sagte Erik mit gefährlich leiser Stimme und zog ein Messer hervor.

Er warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu, und wandte sich an den gefesselten.

„Ihr werdet mir jetzt genau sagen, warum Ihr Christine hinterherspioniert."

„Ganz ruhig, Monsieur! Ich sage Euch ja alles! So gut bezahlt er mich nun auch wieder nicht!" rief dieser eingeschüchtert.

„Bezahlt? Wer bezahlt Euch?" fragte Erik und trat näher an den Gefesselten heran.

„Der Vicomte de Changy."

Ich schlug erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund. Raoul! Panisch blickte ich Erik an, der sich sichtlich zusammenriss.

„Was genau habt Ihr dem Vicomte erzählt?" wollte er wissen.

„Nur, dass ich sie bis hierher verfolgt habe. Er hat mich angeheuert nachdem sie verschwunden ist." Erklärte Monsieur Leroux nervös. „Er sagte mir, ich solle am Grab ihres Vaters auf sie warten, da sie sicher dorthin gehen würde, dann solle ich sie beschatten und ihm Bericht erstatten. Er wollte das nächste Schiff nehmen und müsste eigentlich morgen ankommen!"

Entsetzt starrte ich Erik an. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Ich hatte doch extra aufgepasst, wie konnte mir jemand gefolgt sein?

Panik stieg in mir auf. Was würde nun passieren? Wieso konnte mich Raoul denn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Warum konnte er mich nicht gehen lassen.

Auf einmal schien Erik zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein. Er band Gaston los und drängte ihn gegen die Wand. Eirks Hände schlossen sich um Gastons Hals

„Wenn der Vicomte Morgen ankommt, soll er zu Mr. MacKenzie gehen. Er wird ihm sagen können, wo sich Christine aufhält. Er soll alleine kommen. Wenn Ihr ihm etwas von heute Nacht verratet, oder ihm sonst noch irgendetwas sagt, werdet Ihr das bereuen. Habt Ihr das verstanden?"

Zum Unterstreichen seiner Warnung drückte Erik noch ein wenig fester zu, bevor er Gaston losließ.

Gaston Leroux fiel auf die Knie und rang nach Luft. Er nickte ängstlich und versicherte uns immer wieder, dass er genau das machen würde und auf keinem Fall irgendetwas verraten würde.

Erik nickte wortlos und verlies mit mir das Zimmer. Schweigend kehrten wir zu seinem Haus zurück, nachdem er Mr. MacKenzie eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte.


	8. Konfrontation

**8. Konfrontation**

Erik und ich ritten schweigend zurück. Meine Gedanken spielten verrückt. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wie konnte Raoul mich finden? Und, noch viel wichtiger: Was sollten wir jetzt tun?

Eines wusste ich genau: Ich würde nie wieder zu Raoul zurück kehren. Jetzt wo ich Erik endlich wieder gefunden hatte, wollte ich ihn um nichts auf der Welt wieder verlieren.

Erik half mir vom Pferd herunter und bat mich schon einmal ins Wohnzimmer vor zu gehen.

Nervös schritt ich vor dem Kamin auf und ab.

Als Erik den Raum betrat lief ich zu ihm.

„Erik! Was sollen wir nun tun? Wieso hast du dafür gesorgt, dass Raoul uns findet?"

„Weil ich es ein für alle mal zu Ende bringen will," sagte Erik leise und führte mich zum Sofa, wo wir uns hinsetzten.

„Zu Ende bringen?" Ich seufzte. „Erik, ich will nicht, dass Raoul stirbt."

Ich spürte wie er sich neben mir versteifte.

„Nein Erik. So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich will noch viel weniger dass du stirbst. Ich will dass überhaupt niemand stirbt. Nicht wegen mir."

„Oh Christine..." Erik legte seinen Arm um mich. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich Raoul nicht töten werde, wenn ich es irgendwie vermeiden kann."

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Danke."

Am nächsten Morgen brachte ich kaum etwas herunter. Wenn Erik mir nicht gut zu geredete hätte, hätte ich gar nichts gegessen.

Nach dem Frühstück ging ich nervös und ungeduldig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

„Christine. Beruhige dich. Es wird alles gut werden," versuchte Erik mich zu beruhigen, doch es half nichts.

Schließlich setzte er sich auf das Sofa, zog mich in seine Arme und begann leise zu singen:

"_Night–time sharpens, heightens each sensation_ _Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_ _Silently the senses abandon their defences..._ _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour_ _Grasp it, sense it – tremulous and tender_ _Turn your face away from the garish light of day_ _Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -_ _And listen to the Music of the Night..."_ Als Erik für mich sang, begann ich mich langsam zu entspannen. Ich lehnte mich an ihn und schloss die Augen. "_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_ _Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_ _Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_ _And you'll live, as you've never lived before..."_ Irgendwann schlief ich ein. 

Ich wachte erst wieder auf, als Erik mich leicht schüttelte.

„Christine. Er ist hier."

Sofort war ich hellwach.

„Was? Wo ist er?"

"Er geht gerade auf die Tür zu. Sie ist nicht zugesperrt, er wird also leicht hereinkommen."

Und tatsächlich: Die Tür wurde aufgeschlagen und ich hörte Raoul rufen. 

„Christine! Ich weiß, dass du hier bist! Komm sofort her!"

Ich atmete tief durch und antwortete ihm dann.

„Ich bin hier, Raoul."

Wütend kam er ins Zimmer gestürzt, ohne Erik zu sehen, der neben der Tür im Schatten stand.

„Christine! Was fällt dir ein, einfach wegzulaufen!"

Ich machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Raoul, ich habe dich verlassen. Ich werde nicht mir dir zurück gehen."

Raoul packte mich grob am Arm und zischte mich an.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Du bist meine Frau und du wirst jetzt mitkommen! Ich werde doch nicht zulassen, dass du mir so einfach davonläufst!"

„Lasst sie los, Monsieur", ertönte Erik eisige Stimme hinter seinem Rücken.

Raoul war so überrascht, dass er mich losließ und herumfuhr.

„Ihr? Ich dachte, Ihr seid tot..." Raouls Blick eilte von Erik zu mir.

„Ihr denkt?" fragte Erik ironisch. „Ein Wunder dass die Hölle noch nicht zugefroren ist..."

„Du willst mich für dieses Monster verlassen?!?" rief Raoul.

„Er ist kein Monster! Wenn jemand hier ein Monster ist, bist du es Raoul!" rief ich und machte einen Schritt zurück. Erik begab sich sofort an meine Seite und stellte sich schützend vor mich.

Raoul starrte mich nur ungläubig und zornig an.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Ihr jetzt wieder nach Paris zurückkehrt und Christine nie wieder belästigt," schlug Erik mit schneidender Stimme vor.

Raouls Gesichts verzog sich zu einer wutverzerrten Fratze und er zog seinen Degen.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ein verkrüppelter Mörder mir meine Frau wegnimmt!" schrie er und stürzte sich auf Erik.

„Erik!" rief ich erschrocken, doch er war Raouls Schlag bereits ausgewichen.

„Wie überaus edelmütig von Euch, Vicomte, einen unbewaffneten Mann anzugreifen," sagte Erik mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme und riss einen der beiden Degen von der Wand die eigentlich nur zur Deko waren, aber glücklicherweise echt waren.

Ich beobachtete aufgewühlte den Kampf und verkrampfte meine Hände im Stoff meines Kleides. Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch ich bekam keinen Ton heraus. Das konnte doch nicht passieren! Ich war zu sehr geschockt um etwas anderes tun zu können außer den beiden zu zusehen. Erik hatte eindeutig die Oberhand, er hätte Raoul schon mehrere Male töten können, doch er hielt sich an sein Versprechen. Dies schien Raoul jedoch nur noch wütender zu machen.

Raoul schlug wütend auf Erik ein, der seine Schläge mit Leichtigkeit parierte. Die Degen klirrten und hin und wieder stieß Raoul gegen die Couch oder den Tisch. Jetzt fiel er über einen der Stühle und rappelte sich unter Flüchen wieder auf. Erik stand nur daneben und sah ihm mit spöttischer Miene dabei zu.

Mit einem Schrei stürzte sich Raoul wieder auf Erik, der mit einer schnellen Bewegung seine Waffe herum riss und die Jacke seines Gegners zerschnitt.

„Gebt auf!" forderte er den Vicomte auf.

„Niemals!" rief dieser und holte erneut zum Schlag aus. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihr sie bekommt! Sie gehört mir!"

Nun hatte Erik genug von dieser Farce; mit einer schnellen Bewegung schlug er Raoul den Degen aus der Hand und richtete die Spitze seiner Waffe auf dessen Hals. Ich blickte nervös von einem zum anderen. Was würde Erik nun tun?

„Ihr habt verloren, Monsieur."

Raoul erstarrte und sah nun leicht panisch auf Eriks Degen dessen Spitze gefährlich nahe war.

„Lasst Eure Waffe fallen."

Nach kurzem Zögern lies der Vicomte seine Waffe zu Boden fallen und machte einen unsicheren Schritt zurück.

„Ich schlage vor, Ihr verlasst dieses Haus und kommt nie wieder," sagte Erik kalt. „Das nächste Mal werde ich Euer jämmerliches Leben nicht verschonen."

So schnell, dass ich nicht reagieren konnte, zog Raoul ein Messer hinter seinem Rücken hervor, hechtete schräg an Erik vorbei zu der Stelle an der ich stand und zerrte mich vor sich. Er hielt mich mit einer Hand fest und hielt mir mit der anderen die Klinge an die Kehle.

„Bevor ein Monster wie Ihr sie bekommt, bringe ich sie lieber um!" zischte er. „Wenn ich sie nicht haben kann, soll sie keiner haben!"

„Christine!" rief Erik erstarrte. Seine Augen blitzten wütend auf und es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er Raoul am liebsten mit blosen Händen in Stücke gerissen hätte, doch er wagte es nicht, nicht solange der Vicomte mich bedrohte.

„Lasst sie los!" zischte er.

„Legt Eure Waffe nieder, Monsieur le Fantôme," forderte Raoul und verstärkte seinen Griff um mich etwas.

„Erik, tu es nicht!" bat ich ihn.

„Halt deinen Mund, Miststück!"

Raoul drückte mir die Klinge fester an die Kehle, sodass mir ein kleines Blutrinnsal den Hals hinunter lief.

„Wagt es ja nicht, ihr etwas anzutun!" knurrte Erik zornig und warf seine Waffe zur Seite, wo sie weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite hinter dem Sofa auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Sehr gut. Dein Liebhaber scheint mehr Verstand zu besitzen als du," flüsterte mir Raoul höhnisch ins Ohr und stieß mich zu Boden. Er hob seinen Degen wieder auf und ging mit einem mörderischen Grinsen auf Erik los.

„Nein!" schrie ich panisch.

Erik versuchte noch dem Schlag auszuweichen, doch schaffte er es nicht mehr.

Raouls Degen traf seine Maske, die unter der Wucht des Hiebes in zwei Teile zersprang. Ich hörte nur noch das Klirren, als die Keramikstücke auf dem Boden aufkamen. Entsetzt starrte ich auf die dunkelroten Blutstropfen auf dem schneeweißen Hintergrund, rot auf weiß, wie Rosenblätter im Schnee... ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von der zerbrochene Maske abwenden die von frischem Blut befleckt war. Eriks Blut.


	9. Tod

**9. Tod**

Erik versuchte noch dem Schlag auszuweichen, doch Raouls Degen streifte seine Maske noch mit so viel Wucht dass diese zerbrach. Die Keramikscherben fielen zu Boden, doch Erik war zum Glück unverletzt bis auf einen tiefen Kratzer, der sich quer über die Wange zog und aus dem Blut heruntertropfte.

Raoul versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, während Erik sich nach einer anderen Waffe umsah, da sein Degen ja auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers lag.

Doch noch bevor er eine finden konnte, stürzte sich Raoul bereits wieder auf ihn und Erik wurde wieder gezwungen, der Klinge auszuweichen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sich Erik nach rechts und der Degen verfehlte ihn nur knapp.

Ich hatte mich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt und sah mich panisch um.

Erik war zwar gut, aber er war unbewaffnet. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange er Raoul noch ausweichen konnte.

Es war wie eine innere Eingebung, als mein Blick plötzlich auf Eriks Schreibtisch fiel. Ich wusste von Erik, dass sich eine Pistole in einer der Schubladen befand.

Ich rannte sofort zu dem Möbelstück hinüber. Mit zitternden Händen zog ich die oberste Schublade auf erblickte erleichtert die Pistole. Ich brauchte drei Anläufe bis ich die Waffe herausgenommen hatte. Langsam hob ich die Schusswaffe und zielte auf Raoul, der gerade zu einem weiteren Angriff ansetzte.

Der Schuss hallte durch den Raum und der Rückstoß der Waffe lies mich einige Schritte zurückstolpern.

Raoul stieß einen schmerzerfüllten Ruf aus und ließ erschrocken seine Waffe fallen. An seiner rechten Schulter breitete sich schnell ein hellroter Fleck auf dem Stoff seines Hemdes aus. Entsetzt starrte ich auch die rauchende Pistole in meiner Hand. Hatte ich gerade wirklich geschossen?

Wie in Zeitlupe hob ich meinen Blick wieder und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen au die Szene die sich mir darbot.

Erik nutze die Gelegenheit und war mit einem Satz bei Raoul, hob seine Waffe vom Boden auf und schnitt dem Vicomte mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Kehle durch. Wie betäubt sah ich Raoul langsam zu Boden sinken.

Der Teppich verfärbte sich durch das viele Blut und auch das cremefarbene Kissen hatte einige Spritzer abbekommen.

Eriks zerbrochene Maske lag inmitten der großen Blutlache, in der sich das weiße Porzellan klar hervor hob.

Der Raum schien vor meinen Augen zu verschwimmen... ich konnte nur noch auf das viele Blut starren... eine eisige Hand schien sich um mein Herz zu legen und ich hatte Müh zu atmen.

Auf einmal stand Erik neben mir... er sagte etwas, doch ich konnte ihn nicht hören. Ich konnte überhaupt nichts hören... ich fühlte wie mir immer mehr schwindelig wurde. Meine Knie gaben einfach unter mir nach und ich sank in Eriks Arme. Vorsichtig fing er mich auf und hob mich hoch.

Er trug mich die Treppe hinauf und legte mich ins Bett. Dort deckte er mich sorgsam zu und hielt mir eine Tasse an die Lippen. Ohne nachzudenken trank ich und fühlte mich sogleich schläfrig. Bevor alles dunkel wurde, spürte ich noch, wie mir Erik zärtlich über die Wange strich.

---

Erstaunt sah Erik wie sich auf Raouls Schulter ein roter Fleck ausbreitete und er seine Waffe fallen lies, doch das Phantom lies diese Chance nicht ungenützt verstreichen. Blitzschnell hob er seine eigene Waffe auf und schnitt Raoul die Kehle durch. Anfangs wollte er ja noch das Leben des Vicomtes schonen, Christine zu Liebe, doch er hatte es gewagt ihr zu drohen. Und Niemand drohte seinem Engel! Erik hatte ihr geschworen, dass Raoul ihr nie wieder etwas antun würde. Er hatte einmal versagt, ein zweites Mal würde er es nicht zulassen. Dieser Bastard hatte ihr ein Messer an den Hals gehalten!

Voller Genugtuung beobachtete Erik wie der andere mit einem leisen Röcheln zu Boden ging, doch nicht lange weidete er sich an diesem Anblick, denn sein Blick fiel auf Christine. Totenbleich stand sie da, mit der noch rauchenden Waffe in der Hand, und starrte auf das sich am Boden ausbreitende Blut.

„Christine!", rief Erik bestürzt und eilte an ihre Seite.

‚Sie hat geschossen... sie hat auf Raoul geschossen... sie war es', hallte es durch seinen Kopf. ‚Sie hat tatsächlich auf ihn geschossen...'

Widerstandslos lies sich Christine von Erik die Waffe aus der Hand nehmen.

„Engel, es ist alles in Ordnung. Er ist tot. Er wird dir nie wieder wehtun können."

Aber Christine schien ihn nicht zu hören. Sie starrte noch immer auf das viele Blut und stand offensichtlich unter Schock.

„Christine? Kannst du mich hören?", fragte er besorgt.

Anstatt eine Antwort zu bekommen, knickten plötzlich Christines Beine ein und sie wurde gerade noch von Erik aufgefangen. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie nach oben, um sie ins Bett zu legen. Sie war so leicht und klein in seinen Armen, ihr Gesicht war so bleich.

Erik legte sie behutsam auf die Matratze und sorgte dafür, dass Christine sorgsam zugedeckt war.

„Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir, mein Engel."

Eilig suchte er eine Flasche mit einem starken, aber leicht verträglichem Schlafmittel hervor und mischte etwas davon in ein Glas Wasser. Sofort ging er wieder zu Christine und flößte ihr das Gemisch ein.

„Schlafe, Christine. Es wird alles gut."

Erik strich ihr sachte über die Wange und hauchte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er das Zimmer verließt. Seine Schritte führten ihn wieder nach unten. Er musste sich noch um Raouls Leiche kümmern.

Nach einigen Überlegungen, beschloss Erik, dass es am besten wäre, die sterblichen Überreste des Vicomtes zu verbrennen. So würde nicht übrigbleiben außer einem Haufen Asche... und für den war ihm auch bereits eine Verwendung eingefallen. Ein kaltes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Phantoms als er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete und seinen Blick über die Verwüstung schweifen lies.

Raoul lag in einer kleinen Blutlache am Boden, die zerbrochene Maske lag wenige Schritte davon entfernt. Langsam ging er hinüber und hob die Porzellanstücke auf. Einige rote Blutstropfen befanden sich auf der weißen Oberfläche und waren bereits leicht angetrocknet. Sorgsam legte Erik die Reste seiner Maske auf den Schreibtisch und hob auch die Pistole auf, die Christine fallen gelassen hatte.

Dann stieg er über Raouls Leiche hinweg und holte eine Decke in die er die Leiche wickelte um sie leichter transportieren zu können. Er deponierte sie erst einmal im Schuppen und machte sich dann daran ein Stück vom Haus entfernt einen Scheiterhaufen zu errichten. Schweigend und konzentriert arbeitete er an seinen Vorhaben und eine gute Stunde später war der Holzhaufen groß genug.

Erik wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und machte sich wieder auf den Weg ins Haus. Dort holte er sich ein kleines Fass Strohrum und schleppte dieses zusammen mit der Leiche zu dem Scheiterhaufen. Nachdem er Raouls Leiche auf dem Holzhaufen abgelegt hatte und alles mit dem Alkohol übergossen hatte, entzündete er das Ganze.

Schweigend ging Erik einige Schritte zurück und beobachtete regungslos wie der Körper seines ehemaligen Rivalen von den Flamme verschlungen wurde.

"Von nun an, Monsieur, gibt es wirklich kein Zurück mehr."

Mit diesen Worten kehrte er dem Scheiterhaufen den Rücken zu.

Während Erik sich daran machte im Wohnzimmer sämtliche Kampfspuren zu beseitigen, wurde es langsam dunkel.

Der Teppich war nicht mehr zu retten, die Blutflecken würden nicht mehr herausgehen, also schmiss ihn Erik kurzerhand weg und ersetzte ihn erst mal durch den Teppich aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Einer der Stühle war zerbrochen und Erik brachte ihn kurzerhand nach draußen, wo er ihn auf den Scheiterhaufen warf. Er wollte jedes Zeichen dieses Vorfalls verschwinden lassen. Nichts sollte Christine mehr an das erinnern, was vorgefallen war.

Es war bereits tiefe Nacht, als Erik mit allem fertig war. Das Wohnzimmer war wieder sauber und aufgeräumt und nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, dass hier vor kurzem noch ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod stattgefunden hatte. Der Scheiterhaufen brannte noch immer und würde auch noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis er ganz heruntergebrannt war.

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass im Haus alles in Ordnung war, ging Erik wieder zu Christine hinauf und setzte sich neben ihr ans Bett. Sie sah so friedlich aus und so verletzlich wie sie so dalag. Erik blieb den Rest der Nacht neben seinem Engel sitzen und bewachte ihren Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen schlief Christine noch immer tief und fest und Erik wusste, dass sie vor dem Abend auch nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Er hatte das Schlafmittel ja so dosiert, da er nicht wollte, dass sie mitbekam wie er die Leiche ihres ‚Ehemannes' entsorgte. Nachdem er ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, ging er nach unten und verlies das Haus.

Der Scheiterhaufen war mittlerweile komplett heruntergebrannt. Sorgfältig füllte Erik den Leichenbrand in eine kleine Holzkiste die er zu ebendiesem Zweck mitgenommen hatte. Dann grub er ein flaches Loch in dem er den Rest des Haufens entsorgte. Die Brandstelle bedeckte er mit Erde, sowie Heidekraut und Ästen, so dass nichts mehr zu erkennen war.

Nun begab sich Erik wieder ins Haus. Die Kiste mit Raouls Asche stellte er auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und machte sich daran einen Brief zu verfassen. Mit blutroter Tinte schrieb er eine kurze Nachricht auf das Papier und unterzeichnete dann. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk:

„_You will curse the day you made her cry. – O.G."_

Mit einem zufriedenen und schadenfrohen Lächeln tat er Raouls Siegelring mit in den Umschlag und versiegelte den Brief mit ebenfalls rotem Wachs und seinem alten Totenkopfsiegel. Dann legte er diesen in die Kiste auf die Asche und adressierte das ganze an Raouls Mutter. Diese alte Schachtel würde dafür bezahlen, was sie Christine angetan hatte.

Nachdem er kurz nach Christine geschaut hatte – sie schlief noch immer tief und fest – macht sich Erik auf den Weg nach Fort William um dort das Packet an die Vicomtess de Changy abzugeben.

Als er wieder zurückkam dämmerte es bereits. Nun würde das Schlafmittel bald nachlassen. Schnell eilte er die Treppe hinauf und setzte sich dann an Christines Bett um darauf zu warten, dass sie aufwachen würde.

---

Als ich wieder zu mir kam lag ich in meinem Bett. Schläfrig blinzelte ich und wollte mich aufsetzen, da hielt mich Eriks Hand zurück.

„Nichts so hastig, mein Engel."

„Erik?", flüsterte ich immer noch leicht benommen. „Was... wie lange..."

„Alles ist in Ordnung", beruhigte er mich und nahm meine Hand in die seine. „Ich habe dir ein Schlafmittel gegeben, du warst unter Schock. Du hast einen ganzen Tag lang geschlafen."

„Einen ganzen Tag?", rief ich erschrocken aus und wollte aufspringen.

„Immer langsam, Christine. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Raoul ist tot und wird dir nie wieder etwas tun können!"

„Raoul..." Nun fiel mir alles wieder ein: Der Kampf, der Schuss... Raouls Leiche...

„Oh, mein Gott... ich hab' ihn umgebracht... ich bin eine Mörderin...", flüsterte ich verzweifelt und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Nein.", sagte Erik bestimmt und nahm mich in seine starken Arme. „Du hast ihn nicht umgebracht. Du hast ihn nur verletzt, umgebracht habe ich ihn. Du bist keine Mörderin, Christine."

„Aber, ich habe auf einen Menschen geschossen... und ich wollte ihn töten..."

Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an Erik.

„Es war Notwehr. Er hätte uns beide umgebracht. Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen."

Erik hielt mich weiterhin fest und wiegte mich wie ein kleines Kind, während er beruhigend auf mich einredete.

Langsam überwand ich meinen Schock und fand mich damit ab, was ich getan hatte. Schließlich hatte Erik recht: Raoul hätte uns beide umgebracht. Besser er als wir.

Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, führte mich Erik nach unten und macht mir etwas zu essen. Zuerst hatte ich keinen Hunger, doch dann aß ich trotzdem alles auf.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich damit Erik im Musikzimmer beim Klavierspielen zuzuhören. Er erwähnte Raoul nicht wieder und ich fragte auch nicht nach. Ehrlich gesagt war es mir ganz egal, was mit seiner Leiche passiert war. Hauptsache er lies mich nun in Ruhe. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie innerlich leer, anscheinend hatte ich noch immer nicht alles verarbeitet.

Erik umsorgte mich die nächsten Tage rührend und wich kaum von meiner Seite.

----

So, das war das vorletzte Kap. Ein kleines kommt noch, das hab ich auch schon fast fertig! g


	10. Epilog

So, das ist hiermit das letzte Kapitel...

Vorhang auf für den Epilog!

**10. Epilog**

Unter Eriks liebevoller Fürsorge erholte ich mich schnell und einige Tage nach dem Vorfall ging es mir bereits wieder besser.

Ich stand in der Bibliothek und suchte nach einem Buch dass ich heute Abend lesen wollte, als die Tür aufging und Erik herein kam. Wie schon oft in den letzten Tagen trug er keine Maske, doch irgendetwas war anders als sonst... er wirkte so nervös.

„Erik? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er nickte nur und kam auf mich zu. Einige Schritte vor mir hielt er unsicher an, dann sank er langsam vor mir auf die Knie:

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude  
Say you want me with you, here beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you!_"

Mit diesen Worten hielt er mir einen wunderschönen Ring an und blickte mich voller Hoffnung an.

„Engel... willst du mich heiraten?"

"_Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you..._" sang ich und hielt ihm meine leicht zitternde Hand entgegen.

Sachte streife er mir den Ring über und stand langsam auf.

„Ich liebe dich, Erik", flüsterte ich und küsste ihn.

Stürmisch erwiederte er den Kuss und zog mich in seine Arme. _  
_

_You alone can make my song take flight -_

_Together we'll make the Music of the Night!_

* * *

So... das wars.  
War ein bisschen kurz, aber dafür romantisch... seufz so ein Ende wünscht man sich doch für Erik, oder? 


End file.
